The present invention relates to the technical field of biomedicine, and particularly to a method for preparing a liquid-state dripping or coating pathological quality control product by preparing a suspension or homogenate of a tissue- or cell-embedded section control whose antigen expression is exactly the same with that of an original tissue section, which achieves simple preparation, convenient and fast use and stable and reliable results, and to uses of the liquid-state dripping or coating pathological quality control product.